harrypotterpiratesofthecaribbeanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EmilyDarkvane
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Harry Potter Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp P Hi, Emily Hey, Emily! I just want to thank you for taking my suggestion and making this wiki. I was thinking maybe we should make Jim Logan an Admin because he helped with the making of this wiki. Just another suggestion. I also want to mention the background for the wiki looks so freaking awesome. Well... See you on chat! From, Angel Darkvane Emily cool idea but when I go to sixth grade I have to go to my club (not optional to go) plus if I keeps leaving around that time they will kick me out of my after school programs.Also I got a problem at my own school, before I has to stop playing w101 I had a team and each person went to my school (in real) and they were all from different schools (in game).Now as me the life wizard I was trusted incase anything happened to the team to get it back together, I already have the balence wizard and the death wizard back.But the death wizard want to be a life wizard so I am keeping him from doing that bye telling him my true friend code.Also I couldn't come early today becasue my dad forgot to pick me up early and I told my friend (Balence wizard) ok now i must find a plan to get our ice wizard back.Now if you guys want to join we are going to make a team Beta (I am leader of team alpha, and no it doesn't involve alpha bella duaghter in game). OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D NYAN CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIZARD375 01:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 01:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) IDEA! Emily what if we make a blog on blogger?Imagine you,me,Raven, and you sis all working on a blog together like the wiki.Who knows we could also do updates and news about the wiki and updates on games.Think about, when you finish thinking about it tell me in chat then we can ask raven if we could use her e-mail for it and then we can make the account and share the account by changing people every day. WIZARD375 05:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 05:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC)